1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device for an angularly displaceable window, which includes a fixed support, a slide rod pivoted to the window and displaceably passed through the fixed support, and a knob screwed into the fixed support for securing the slide rod in position after the window is moved to an intended position, more particularly one, which is equipped with a pair of easy-to-fit curved pads in the fixed support for preventing scratches from being formed on the slide rod when the rod is moved relative to the fixed support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Besides common functions such as allowing sun and air to pass into a room, windows can be provided with decorative functions. Among all kinds of windows, angularly displaceable ones can be moved to such an open position that the room is provided with a bigger opening for allowing more sunlight and air to pass into the room. And, an angularly displaceable window can be moved to any position according to the user's needs therefore it is very convenient to use.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional securing device is provided to an angularly displaceable window, which device includes a fixed support body 1, a knob 13, and a slide rod 2. The fixed body 1 is fixedly disposed near to the window, and has an axial hole 12, a transverse through hole 11 communicating with the axial hole 12, and screw threads around the axial hole 12 on an inner side. The slide rod 2 is pivoted to the window at one end, and passed through the transverse through hole 11 of the fixed body 1. And, a stopping block 22 is joined to the other end of the slide rod 2 for preventing the rod 2 from falling out of the fixed body 1. The knob 13 is screwed into the axial hole 12 of the fixed body 1.
Thus, when the window is angularly displaced for adjustment of position, the slide rod 2 will move relative to the fixed body 1, and the window will be stopped from moving beyond a completely open position where the stopping block 22 comes into contact with the fixed support body 1. After the window is moved to an intended position, the knob 13 is screwed further into the fixed body 1 to secure the slide rod 2 to the fixed body 1 for preventing the window from moving.
However, because there is no protection for the slide rod 2, the slide rod 2 will come into contact with the edge of the transverse through hole 11, and scratches are prone to form on the same while the window is being angularly displaced between the completely open position and the closed one. Consequently, rust is prone to form on the slide rod, which will make the slide rod unpleasant to look at and unable to move smoothly relative to the fixed body 1.